powerrangerwifandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Oliver
The sixth Ranger of the Mighty Morphin power ranger series. And has many color and team changes, and is the longest lasting Ranger in the the whole series. In the Mighty Morphin power rangers series, Tommy appeared as the Green Ranger. He first arrived at Angel Grove high as a new student. At a martial arts tournament, he and Jason faced off in a fight where both were an equal match. This caught the attention of the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa. She then cast a spell on Tommy to turn him into the evil Green Power Ranger, supported by the dragon Power Coin, instead of the Moprhing Grid. Rita uses her sinister puppet to attack the rangers and destroy their headquarters. Soon enough, through the help of the Rangers, Rita's bind on Tommy is broken and he is free to help the Rangers. He does so for a portion of the series until Rita creates a green candle that slowly drains Tommy's powers until they are gone forever. Tommy knows of this but still continues his status as a Ranger to defeat Rita's forces. He eventually loses his Ranger powers, and is absent to helping the Rangers, temporarily. In secret, Zordon and Alpha 5 train Tommy to become the White Power Ranger. Tommy then became the Rangers new leader. Soon enough, the evil Lord Zedd creates a Tommy clone, holding the powers of the Green Ranger. Tommy soon breaks the spell on his clone and tells him that he can decide his own path. His clone does this and stays in Angel Grove as its protector. After a while, Tommy and the Rangers find the ninja power coins. And Tommy recieves the Falcon Coin and the zord. Tommy then has to save Kimberly after Katherine Hillard steals her Power Coin. After wards, Kimberly gives her Ranger status to Katherine, the new Pink Power Ranger. After Master Vile turns the Rangers into children, Tommy sets out on a quest to find the Red Zeo crystal. He does eventually find it, becoming the new Red Zeo Ranger. As the leader of the Zeo team, Tommy has gotten the new Rangers through many difficult tasks. When Tommy meets up with his old friend Jason, he chooses him to gain the Gold Ranger powers. He is then brainwashed into fighting his friends, but they eventually de-morph him. For a brief time, Tommy becomes the Red Turbo Ranger, but for a brief time when he passes his powers on to T.J. the leader of the Turbo Rangers. Tommy also makes an appearance in the Power Ranger 10th anniversery, "Forever Red". In this episode he appears as the Red Zeo Ranger. In the series Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Tommy trains the three Rangers to battle evil. After a short while, he joins the Rangers as the Black Dino Ranger. He has shown a lot of trust in the new Red Ranger, Connor Mc Knight, and shows a lot of faith towards him. After the series he destroys his Dino Gem, ridding himself of his Ranger status forever.